Worse Then Death
by James MacPherson
Summary: There are things worse than death, and Rodney McKay finds out how worse something can be after a mission.


A short little story that was inspired from Shorty McGee.

I don't own any of this stuff, but I think it would be cool

Set in Late Season 1 of Stargate Atlantis

**

* * *

**

Worse Than Death

Dr. Elizabeth Weir had a headache the size of Atlantis. She was currently meeting with the delegates of the planet MR3-536 about the recent visit her 2IC, Major John Sheppard went to with his team.

Upon their return Elizabeth noticed that Rodney McKay wasn't with them. When she questioned the team, Sheppard filled her in on the situation. Teyla Emmagan had warned them the people didn't take too kindly on insults, no matter what. Rodney didn't seem to care much when he insulted the people in ten different ways, within the first thirty minutes on their arrival.

The end result was the people taking him to be executed. Sheppard managed to talk them into postponing it until they could get it sorted out. It ended up with delegates coming to Atlantis, with Rodney bound, to talk with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth just sat as she listened to the leaders, until they started shouting at each other over what they should do. Some wanted Rodney executed, while the others believed he should be tortured, severely. It was an ongoing battle of words that was going nowhere, very quickly.

Elizabeth was trying to think of something that would satisfy everyone, yet to keep Rodney from being executed. Despite the fact that Rodney made a lot of mistakes and hardly anyone actually liked him, she still needed her Chief Scientific Adviser.

Although Rodney didn't speak, the look in his eye continued to plead with Elizabeth to do something that would keep him from being killed.

The arguing continued to get louder, and worse, if that was possible, it then reached the breaking point.

Slamming her fist on the table, Elizabeth gathered the attention of everyone to her. "That's enough!"

That outburst caused everyone to flinch slightly. No one must have ever seen a woman that provoked.

Elizabeth turned to one side of the room, she then said. "Where we come from, torturing someone is a punishment that we don't give to anyone." She then turned to the other side and finished speaking. "Neither is executing anyone, just for insulting anyone."

The delegates began to murmur amongst themselves. They were beginning to believe it would've been better had they executed Rodney on their world, and been done with it. They didn't believe they would've been able to make sure Rodney got the punishment they wanted him to have.

Elizabeth wasn't done speaking. "And further more, if he is to be punished, then I'll make sure he gets one that suits him."

Rodney looked hopeful. He fully expected something light, perhaps having to babysit some scientists or something.

Elizabeth tapped the earpiece on her ear. "Dr. Zelenka, I need you to come to the Conference Room, and bring Kavanaugh with you." She didn't sound happy.

Rodney's face paled. What could she possibly think of doing? She asked for two scientists that Rodney didn't like. Well, he had more respect for Zelenka but it was because he hated Kavanaugh a lot more than anyone else.

It was nearly ten minutes before the two scientists ran into the room. Never had anyone moved that fast, especially a scientist. They had to stop and catch their breath before Zelenka spoke up.

"What did you need us for?" Zelenka panted.

Elizabeth straightened in her seat. "As you may know, Rodney caused some problems on another planet."

Zelenka looked thoughtful for a moment. "That would make it, fifteen, twenty planets?"

"Twenty-four." Rodney corrected, albeit reluctantly. They were only in Pegasus for a nearly a year, and Rodney was quickly gaining a reputation in the galaxy.

Kavanaugh chuckled at Rodney's current record on how much planets he has caused problems on, in so sort of time.

Elizabeth threw a quick glare at Rodney and then went back to Zelenka and Kavanaugh. "And with the problems he's causing here, I want to make sure he stops causing so many problems. And until I say so, I am promoting Zelenka over Rodney."

At that exact moment, the smile on Zelenka's face frozen. It didn't seem possible to actually get him to stop smiling. Rodney's face became more pale than it was moments ago. He seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilating.

Unfortunately for Rodney, Elizabeth wasn't done, and continued speaking with Zelenka and Kavanaugh. "And the both of you are to supervise his work, and he is to keep working on whatever project if you're not satisfied with how it's done."

By now, Rodney could've had a heart attack. It wasn't a good day when it started but no it was quickly becoming a nightmare. For Zelenka and Kavanaugh, it was like they had died and went to heaven. They had hit the jackpot and planned to take full advantaged of it. However, Elizabeth gave them, 'the look', telling them not to over do it. They were disappointed. They still intend to enjoy every single minute.

"That's enough for now." Elizabeth noticed that Rodney wasn't able to start. He looked as pale as a ghost, and he was sweating. "And take Dr. McKay to the Infirmary."

The delegates were speechless. They tried to voice their opinions but Elizabeth wouldn't let them. They just watched as Rodney was taken out of the room.

There was silence for a minute, before one of the delegates spoke up. "What was that all about?"

"That was Dr. McKay's punishment." Elizabeth simply responded.

"That is not a punishment!" Another one shouted back. "That was more of a slap on the wrist."

Obviously neither one of them knew Rodney McKay like Elizabeth did.

"To Rodney," Elizabeth said. "That is a punishment worse than death. He would rather be executed than work under anyone, especially those two."

* * *

Please be sure to review and tell me what you think.


End file.
